Payphones are operable by receiving coins deposited therein. A coin collection container is provided inside the payphones for collection of the coins deposited therein. The payphones are frequently damaged and the coin collected therein stolen. To protect the payphones from such a burglar damage, a reinforcement plate may be added inside the casing of the payphone, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,469. Such a reinforcement plate is fixed to the lower casing of the payphone by means of for example welding and thus increases the overall thickness of the lower casing which strengthens the casing against damage caused by violent strike.
Although such a reinforced structure is effective in preventing the coin collection container from being stolen, it still may be damaged caused by forcible strike to such an extent that the casing has to be replaced. Since such a reinforced structure is formed by means of welding, the lower casing has to be replaced as a whole, if any parts thereof is damaged. This increases the cost of maintenance of the payphone.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a reinforced, burglarproof payphone lower casing structure which allows the maintenance cost to be reduced.